Until Then
by Jack Barakitten
Summary: Basic love story, boy falls for girl, girl likes watching boy fall. But you should read it and find out, we all know I'm not good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stared at Damon Hearken; He looked back at me with teary eyes.

"Dude, what chick-flick are you watching now?" I asked shaking my head, showing I had absolutely no pity for him.

"The Note Book." He said his voice in a quiver.

Great, I thought, I interrupted his sappy movie.

"Why do you watch that shiz? We are MEN. Hence 'men'." I continued clearing my point.

"Jeebus, when did 'Star Wars' or 'Lord of the Rings' fall out of place with you?"

He wiped his eyes, and then looked back at me.

"Nah, it didn't....... Orlando Bloom had a gorgeous butt in that movie." He shrugged.

"Oh, so you think Darth Vader had a nice ass too?"

He closed his eyes, pending his answer depending on his feed back of his 'little knowing' of the topic.

"Didn't get a good view...." He finally answered.

"Have you EVER considered starring at Pamela Anderson's boobs?' I blurted.

He opened his mouth like he was about to smile, but he clenched his teeth and his lips curled funny.

"I did once, but only to convince my Vati [his dad] I wasn't gay," he muttered, with little hesitation.

I interrupted with a simple question. 'How did it work out?' seemed to slip from my disobedient lips.

"Let's just say it's hard to convince your dad you're not gay when you have stacks of men illustrated sports magazines' and say 'HER BOOBS LOOK HOT' then it will NEVER work." He changed his quirk-ish smile to the little boy one I have known for months.

"Erik, Shall we go to the Pub and grab a beer? It's only eight and this house makes me feel well, like I'm in a house." He sighed. Probably getting bored of whatever nonsense that was flashing on the screen. Well, that was what I was hoping.

"Gay people like beer?" I said sarcastically.

"No shiz. We get to drink," He paused to smile and suck in a breath. "And gawk at the male bartenders!"

Yes, knowing Damon, like when we go for a walk in the park, and he blurts 'HEY! LOOK AT THAT GUYS ASS!' is hard to follow. I don't even know why I am friends with him or even _try_ to make an effort even after he had made _moves_ on me.

Sure I've had fifteen girlfriends, 7 make-outs, and89 French kisses, hey, who's counting?

"'Kay fine. I'm up for a beer, but you are _so_ not driving." I made clear but stupidly he opened his mouth and 'Blah-ing' came out.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because," I started, "We could end up in a ditch because you saw a guy in a _tank-top_." I said CLEARLY stating world statistics on Gaynisum.

"Hey, it could be a tree."

"What's the difference from a tree or a ditch, we would still crash." I got up from the beanie bag chair I was sitting in and got the keys from the hanger. I knew Damon was following because of the flopping of his 'Man sandals' whatever the hell that meant. I got to the welded-shut door of my beat up blue-Toyota truck. (I meant welded because at first I thought that a bunch of frackin' gang welded it, but turns out it was my dad because he was completely wasted.) So now I have to get through the window like I was a race car driver. Damon slipped through the passengers' seat and started talking. Big mistake. Luckily I had my iPod Touch and was blasting Rob Zombie because it was thrashing enough to tune him out. The head phones were completely covered by my shaggy black hair and my pale skin.

I was thankful of my iPod, without it, I would probably be a gaydar and be converted to being like him.

We pulled into the pub and I parked in a space.

"I said 'Pub' not 'Bar'" Damon made himself accurate.

"Old farts go to Pubs, and younger people go to Bars." I said with what seemed like more knowledge.

We walked in to what looked like a herd of monkeys fight over a rotten Banana. But what stuck out most was an average height girl with long blond hair and gray-ish black eyes. She was looking at me.

The waitress came, and I could blearily hear her over the crowd.

"Sorry, Mr. Fancy Knickers is in a trance. Hel-_lo_, you there?" He pinched my arm that was lifelessly hanging.

I broke the stare between the goddess to look at the waitress. "Valley gold beer please." I mumbled.

She walked away and I looked in the direction where the goddess would be sitting, but she wasn't looking at me anymore, more of the ground.

"Dude, buy her a drink." I heard Damon whisper as the waitress brought us our order. "But details first." He ordered me.

"SHE IS SO HOT." I gasped telling the truth. "Don't you think?" I pointed her out for Damon.

"Dude, I'm gay." He paused, "But she has the cutest outfit!"

I looked at him. I gave him the 'What the Hell Are You Doing' look.

"Aha, Well, Um... She does have attractive qualities?" He lifted and eyebrow.

The goddess looked up again at me, but I knew what she was seeing. A Dark haired, green-eyed dude dumb struck and in awe.

"One more thing..." I said to Damon. "You got money?"

"I will be back." I said, before I could chicken out. I made my way through the crowd, and ended up at her section on the bar.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

She held up a can of Coke.

"I'm good." She held her breath. Then sighed. "But you can join me."

What was it that the beautiful golden voice said? No? I thought. But I just took a seat next to her.

"I'm Erik Milne." I said with a casual tone.

She replied right after. "I'm Kristen Lafond."

We talked for about an hour. I found out that she is 1.) An only child, 2.) Loves music, 3.)Hates 'Girly Girls' and she is a Cheerleader.

Then the mistake happened. I asked about her family.

"What about you Parents?" I asked. "What do they do?"

She hesitated but then answered shrilly. "Mom's dead, and Dad's a drunk."

She paused, I was about to apologize, but she continued. "He thought it would ease the pain that her death left."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Shiz. There was step one. _The look._ Second: _The lean in..._ And last _the kiss._

As soon as our lips touched, Hell broke loose.

A. Bar. Fight?

I turned to see Damon sitting on a chair. Great. A. Moron. On. A. Chair.

"Oh, No need to fight over me!" I heard from his mouth as he waved away a couple fighting jocks.

I turned to see Kristen's expression, but thin air was all that was left of her.

Ha Ha. A napkin......... Muffled like melting cheese. Wait, when the hell did cheese have to do with a napkin. Or bar fights? I picked it up and threw it in my pocket. I walked over to Damon, just in time. A Jock was just about to nail him in the head. First I hit him in the neck, not knowing what that would do, but he (Obviously) turned around. BOOM. Damon flung his fist to the jock's jaw, (Who knew Gay's could fight, although then again, UFC might have Gay's in it because there is contact with others. EW. I've been converted. How did I know that anyway?)

"He may be gay, but he is MY gay guy." I paused re-thinking. "Wait that came out wrong"

I laughed and gave him our SUPER FREAKING SECRET HANDSHAKE (A high-five) and we ran like hell to the truck. We were out of there before the police arrived. So it looked as if we were just randomly passing by. Ha. RANDOMLY.

Ah, hell. I'm getting wasted over a SIP of beer.

At least I wasn't driving funny.

We swung through the door laughing.

"Here, you get a movie going; I'll get snacks and some brown pop." I went upstairs into the 'Fab' kitchen and fetched some Nachos' and melted some cheese over it (Again with the cheese.) But then I remembered the note. I fished it out. (Ha, still muffled.) And held it in my hand. Wanting to know what it says, but hoping for a build in excitement. I knew, by heart that Kristen was different then all of the Ho's I have dated. They only loved me for them to look better, having a 'Hot looking boyfriend' to make themselves look superior. And yes, I AM hot. Hee hee. Nah, whatever they think. I'm just a dude with hair, skin and eyes.

I opened it, holding my breath, and clenching my teeth.

Erik, Sorry. Meet me here tomorrow. Same time.

~K

I stared at it.

*Beep* *Beep*

Damn Microwave.

I placed it back into my pocket and got the chips and pop. I walked down stairs, and into the VERY colorful living room. It looked as if a herd of cheerleaders ran-sacked our rental house. Man, there was fuzzy and colorful stuff everywhere you looked. Although, I kinda like it now. (I blame Damon)

After setting it on the PINK coffee table I looked at Damon fumbling with the wire to the flat screen.

I ignored his 'Stupidity. And. Lack. Of. Knowledge.'

"What movie?" I asked.

"You're NEW favorite... PROM WARS!"

I laughed, "Ha, so your favorite new 'Crush' is Percy?" I mutter with a hint of laughter.

"No I suit the gay guy" He laughed, "You know, the one in pink?"  
"'Kay, whatever." I walked around the corner to get the stack of mail I have been ignoring for quite some time....

I returned and sat in my usual spot, but I realized I have never thought about Kristen before, IN THIS CHAIR. Ha, Now I have.

I took the first letter, and torn the envelope to expose the letter inside. I opened it.

Dear Erik Milne,

We see you've met a girl at the bar. So you like her?

WELL ALL HELL KNOWS YOU DO. AND YOU DITCH HER!

You are freaking lucky she left you a note. A hint, A HINT that she likes you. Or does she? Maybe she wants to meet you to slap you for your stupidity.

Elbow typing. Do you do that? DO YA WANNA SEE? Here is space for you answer. Thanks for your co-operation, but you have to. Here: Hey th3ere smat fellar. - Brilliant hey?

No time to waste. You're a Douche bag. Say that to yourself. YOU Douche BAG!

Now. Read on and shall FOREVER feel guilty for BLOWING UP THE WORLD!!

Gawd, you read on. BOOM. Your dead. You Dead Douche.

Great. Now heaven's gone too, are you happy with yourself?

Now if you read on then, just stop reading. YOU ARE GOING THROUGH THE LAYERS OF THE

EARTH.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

There, Now Hell is gone too. Are you happy with yourself?

Dead-faced-douche-bag.

Well. You pity me.

Will insult you later. Oh, wait, I can't. YOU'RE DEAD!

Unknown Mysterious Person Society.

P.S. EAT THIS LETTER NOW. RIP IT UP AND EAT IT. I mean it. I would shoot you, but you are already dead.

Have fun not being on Earth/Hell/Heaven. Good luck in you pitiful life.

"Huh. Damn people."

I finished the stack of letters from the housing board and some from the school. I guess you could say we went to a boarding school, except it was slightly different. We lived at least three blocks from school.

Damon finally got the TV working and I set down the letters. I sat still, and watched.

X X X

There she was. The golden girl. She sat under a huge willow tree. The wind was breezing and the skies were grey. She shone like the sun, even in black-and-white. It was like her pale skin had a glow, I stared at her, she was looking back at me with the corners of her mouth curved up. She had a beautiful smile.

I leaned in....

*Beep* *Beep*

"Ah, hell." I moaned, having my voice croak.

Mhm... 7:45. Why couldn't have had this dream at two in the morning?

I DRAGGED myself out of bed and headed for the door. I had the only room in the house that wasn't colorful, fuzzy, or fluffy. None of those girly things. I only had stacks of CD's and a huge stereo and obviously a bed.

Damon was up before me and he had already fixed up breakfast.

"What's today's special?" I ask picking up an apple and shoving it in my bag.

"Crepes" He replied with a happy smile. He cleaned up the spilled flour and handed me a plate of thin cooked dough. I have got to say, I love living with Damon. He is by far the best cook I have ever met.

Damon and I made it to school just in time to get a good parking space. There it hit me; I see the jock I had punched last night. He wasn't hard to pick out, with his black eye and all. I had Metallica blasting, and I tuned out whatever the hell Damon was saying.

I grabbed my bag and my text books.

Okay, I wasn't 'Cool' and I wasn't a Loser, but I was every girls dream date. What does that make me? A hot loser... Okay.

Damon was shockingly quiet and then he spoke. Although I was shocked when I heard him.

"Look, there." He was pointing towards the tree. Under it was Kristen. Shiz, she was looking at me. What do I do? Walk up to her? Or talk to her later?

I took out my head phones and looked at Damon.

"What the hell do I do now?" I asked in a low tone.

"Dude why are you whispering? No one here cares about your love for her, But, I do love that guys lips......" he started, I began t tune him out and unthinkingly walked towards her. She had two girls talking to her probably blabbing about the upcoming dance. They automatically stopped as I approached.

"Hey, didn't know you came here." She said while holding a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, so what are you guys talking about?" I asked. I looked at Kristen; she was wearing navy shorts, a golden white knitted sweater that looked like spider webs, but with a more fashionably design and a rich gold ballet flats. Man, I am already turning into... into a GAY guy.... Wait, no I cough myself, if I was, I wouldn't like her.

"Hey, do you have a date to the dance?" Kristen asked. It was like the wind was knocked out of me when I saw her face.

"No, no. I don't. Don't." I said, but I knew it came out like "Nuhh-nuhh , I duhh, dun't." Man, I must have sounded drunk.

"Great! Do you wanna, you know, go with me?" She asked in a giggle. The other girls there looked kinda, MEAN, HATEFUL and mostly jealous.

"Yeah, Sure." I tried to say nonchalantly, and not over excited.

"Hey, class is about to start, I'll see you tonight." She said she gave me a smile and picked up her bag. She began to head for the doors and she looked over her shoulder, still holding the angel face.

Until then... I thought, that night I would be dancing with Kristen.

I realized I have been standing there for about two minutes looking like a moron, with my face all relaxed and my mouth hanging open like my jaw was broken. Crap I was going to be late if I can't get out of this trance.

It would be like one of those dreams where you just stand there waiting to die, you don't even move, you just waste your freaking time.

Ha! I broke it; I was in the room before Mrs. Santieago. I sat beside Seth who was already zoned out and talking to Dylan. They were both in the football team and were bragging about how they won Union.

Class felt utterly short because I was off in 'I Heart Kristen Land.'

Finally it was lunch time and I got to kick back, and stare at Kristen across the cafeteria.

"Ah, ha. Now, imagine yourself right beside her, looking in her eyes. Now, imagine Damon calling you an ass." Damon said while taking a seat next to me.

"Oh, I don't like that image." I said in a daze.

"Well, you ASS, how's that?" He said with a laugh.

I had my iPod cranked listening to The All-American Rejects... Man, I love the song 'Give You Hell,' I think it suits me very so.

I noticed a stir in the room. Some people stiffened and all looked in the same direction. I paused my iPod and Patrick (My Science teacher) walked in with an average height guy with medium brown hair with blue eyes.

"Listen up; we got ourselves a new comer named Tyson Bennington, so..." he looked awkwardly through the window, "Yeah, carry on!" He gave Tyson one of his quick smiles and rushed out. I thought it was gross when one time I heard a bunch of girls gossiping about him and how 'Hot' and 'Attractive' he was. Nasty.

Tyson stood there for a minute. He finally moved after a while and headed in our direction.

"Hey." He said shyly as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Erik, and this is Damon." I said looking down in my hands at my iPod, wondering if he was as annoying as Damon.

"Hey." I heard Damon mutter. I knew it was uncomfortable for him to tell others that he was gay.

"Quick poll, what do you think about Gay people?"I asked him. Giving Damon _the look_ [not _the look_ I give Kristen, just the 'I'll. Help. You. Look.']

"Totally fine. I don't care." He replied. He didn't say it as in 'I do give a shiz' he just said it in a springy way, but not that he was obsessed.

"Cuz, I'm gay to let you know, if you want to run, I'll give you fifteen seconds to flee." I heard Damon say as he sipped his Tim Horton's coffee.

"No, I honestly don't mind, you seem like a cool dude to hang with. You guys aren't..." He paused. "You know..." I had to think, it started out as 'What the Hell?'

"Oh, No, Ha, Nooo...." My lips spat out. I heard Damon muffling something about the same as I did.

After that it was ___________________________________________________. (Awkward in case you didn't get it...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Class was finally over and I was sitting with Damon at a concrete picnic table outside the school doors.

"I told you, the guy is weird, ALIENATED. Man, he didn't even leave our side until last bell diggered."

I stared at Damon; maybe he was forgetting the fact that HE COULD BE alienated.

"Dude, why do I feel like I'm the only 'Normal' person here." I forced that out instead of telling him about my date with Kristen, and my little seeing with her tonight. I don't even know what I am going to say to him when I want to leave at like eight at night.

Maybe to a strip club? OR I could tell him the truth. Now, who the hell would do that?

Knowing him he would go all up in your knickers [underwear] with details.

"Hey, I'm going to head home. And hey, have you got anyone to go to the dance yet?" I asked Damon while getting up and sorting my crap into my shoulder bag.

"No, do you think I should _try_ Tyson?" He asked, having a sip of his vitamin water.

"If you want him to leave the country then SURE! Considering he is the ONLY guy friend we have EVER had."

He stood up and gave me an 'I. Hate. You. But. You. Are. Hot.' look. Very famous in our house of gay.

"True, very true." He said as we made our way across the lot to the blue truck.

I slid in and I placed the keys in the ignition and started the truck with a cringe worthy rumble. Damon settled beside me and I blasted the music, letting him know that I probably won't be listening. The sun was shining and the heart waves were seen EVERYWHERE. I was so hot. [Well, I am HOT, but I meant in temperature wise.]

"Hey you wanna stop at Puggin' Dunn's for a cappuccino?" I asked, pulling out my wallet,

"HELL YES." I heard him over Green Day's '21 Guns'. "So what flavour are ya getting?" he added.

"Caramel Cold Coffee." I answered, "I'll try something new. You?" I asked. All he said was the original Capp.

We flangeled into the drive thru and we waited for the stupid hummer in front of us. The Wanker [Idiot, or ass whole]

Opened the door and THE JOCK stepped out; his face was bruised and swollen.

He was walking towards my truck; I could feel Damon shift his weight beside me. Shiz, I couldn't even leave because a little Prat parked behind us.

"Damn, Dude what do we do!" Damon freaked.

"Shiz, Man Shiz!" I nearly screamed, we began to brawl over the wheel, and Damon accidentally hit the gas, and the truck flew into the back of the hummer.

"Shiz... DUDE LET'S RUN!" Damon yelled.

"Hell, no, I heart my truck!"

"Fine, get the snot beat outta yourself. I don't care." he opened the door and the Jock looked pissed. He started to half-run to Damon's door.

"Yet again, saving your butt." I mumbled. I got out of the truck and rounded the tail in a blur. I threw a punch in the air and it landed in his already beaten face. Blood came spurring out of his nose.

He turned away from Damon and looked in my direction. He whipped his fist into my eye. I couldn't remember anything, of what happened. Two seconds after that, but I was out of my trance when Damon punched him across the face. I jumped through the window of Damon's side.

"Take the wheel!" I yelled furiously. He went over the curb and into the 'Fabbity Mall's parking lot.

The prat behind us was now into the fight as well, throwing blind punches at the jock.

"Dude, thanks, I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I said with a sigh as Damon looked from to the road to me.

"Nah, it was kinda snazzy, man! Wanker totally DID _not_ see me." He said with a gasp. "I _am_ a ninja!!!" He screamed, and began to sing to the song that was on the radio. "Pown Dizzle man!"

We drove in silence after Damon was done his facade.

"How is your eye man?" Damon said as we pulled into our street.

"Fine, it's fine. What time is it?" I asked annoyed and P-oed.

"It's four-twenty nine." He said with a little huff.

I felt like crap, and how was I going to tell Kristen? That I was in the BATHROOM _trying_ to find a towel and I ACCIDENTALLY punched myself in the eye.

I got myself into the house went to lie on the couch and set the TV on with 'C.S.I. Crime Scene Investigation' playing loudly. I sat there watching a bit of it until Damon came in and gave me a wet cloth with ice in it. I set it on my left eye and relaxed. Well, I was relaxed.

"Greg Sanders is HOT, Man!" Damon said, but I drifted off to sleep.

X X X

I opened my eyes, forgetting everything. I even forgot where I was, it was almost like I was WASTED.

It then came to me, the angel face.

"Hell!"

I sprung myself from the couch and ran to the kitchen, Great, it is 7:56.

"Damon I have to go! I'm late!" I yelled from the doorway after putting on my black converse.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Ah, A strip club?" I said as a question. I stepped out of the house and ran to my truck.

X X X

I saw Kristen in the corner of the room, where she was before. Her eyes were glistening in the light, and her hair was golden and pouring over her shoulders until it reached her lower back. Her skin was fair and she was looking at me with an indescribable look.

"Ah, totally a familiar memory." I said as I approached Kristen.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" She asked, she stood up and caressed my face.

"Ah," I thought for a bit, Crap... "I was in the bathroom and I slipped and punched myself?"

She looked at me.

"What really happened?" She said with a little bit of a smile.

I pondered over if I should tell her or not, I hated explaining things. But something about her allowed me to be honest.

"I got in a fight with a jock, because I punched him yesterday." I sighed miserably.

"Aw, you poor baby," He said curving her lips "Suck it up Princess."

I laughed she gave me a hug and we sat down.

"I want to know you more, last time you only asked about me."

I looked at her. She wants to know ABOUT ME?

"Okay, I love must, hate jocks, I have black hair and green eyes, and I have a name."

I said with a sheepish smile.

"Aha, and do you _like_ someone?" She asked.

I kinda stared at her.

"I can't tell _you_." I said, with another curvy smile.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and her head tilted.

"_Ohhh,_ I get it," She paused. "You like _me_." She giggled.

"Well, I am NOT objecting..." I said.

"Ah! You do!" She laughed. "It's okay, I kinda like you too." It was so fast, the by the time she finished what she said we were snogging. Her lips were soft and gentle; she wasn't like any other girl I have ever kissed. The Golden Girl.

I paused and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Would you like to, I don't know, go out?" I said in a shake. Man, I am a loser.

"Yes, of course, you know, there are _so_ many girls who wanted to ask you to that Dance, Like Hannah, Marti and Jas..." She said with a smile revealing strait white teeth and pointy eye teeth.

And I yearned back to the thought.

Dear Erik,

YOU ARE A LOSER, GET A LIFE!

I thought, and it felt about right. Then I heard 'Summer Girl' by the Stereos.

"Your phone?" I asked. She took out a LG phone.

"Crap, I gotta go. It's my dad." She said and tossed the un-answered phone back into the silver hanging bag over her shoulder. Then I actually realized what she was wearing.

She had stripped black and Gray shirt on with a circular neck lace and short-shorts with black converse. [Ha same as me!]

Wow, you are a Douche bag.

Describing women's clothes with exact detail. You. Are. A. Dork.

Yet again, you live with Damon, so I forgive you. I thought.

"One more kiss?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. Just because you are one hottie." She said as she leaned in and we went to FULL ON snogging.

"Bye." She whispered in my ear.

I waited. Stood there thinking of her. And her in my dreams.

GREAT! You got a date to the dance, you fully snogged with Kristen the 'Literally. Girl. Of. Your. Dreams.' I am quite impressed with you! I thought very cheerfully.

I got up from the seat and walked to the door of the bar.

The air was crisp and the night was growing cold. I walked up to my truck. On my seat was a folded up paper with Erik scrawled on it, under that was also an envelope.

Erik,

I know it must be hard for you because I always run off, but it's not because I don't like you, because I do but I want you to be my boyfriend. I wanted to tell you throw a note, because I find it hard and to in demand if I said it with words. So I want you to come and see my apartment Monday. Meet me at my locker, number 616. Heart you!!

~K

I smoothed over the letters with my thumb. I. Am. Going. To. See. Her. House.

By the time I got home again, Damon was vastly dead on the couch which he sometimes did on the week nights. We were heading into fall, so he had a huge fluffy blanket wrapped around him.

I quietly made my way up stairs and into my dark un-lit room. I crawled into bed and thought about Kristen, winch I figured was now a daily habit. Boyfriend......... I'm really OKAY with that, I thought.

The dawn was spurring through my window, and I got up with a sleepy haze. My head tilted. It was twelve at night. What? I was confused beyond belief. I opened the door to my room to go and get Damon, but I just stood there, looking out at my open door. I screamed Damon's name, but I only heard silence. The silence around me scared me completely. It was like listening to someone who is in a sealed bubble. My thoughts were clouded, but I could understand what I was trying to get across to myself. I was finally able to move, and I darted into the down stairs living room, but there was no sign of him. I turned my head to see the front door swing open. Nothing felt real, but my body was comfortable like that, like if I were in a cave by myself, I would be 'OK'. I didn't understand completely as to why everything was so utterly absurd. Everything felt magical, and unreal. And it had a light blue glow to everything it was like I could see a place's aura. I went through the front door randomly without any thought, like I was supposed to. And there it was, in the sky was a huge Eclipse. I was so confused, and all that waking up like this, but the Eclipse seemed as if it actually solved all my questions. I walked over to the willow that was planted here about fifty years ago. I sat under the draping vines, and looked at the cloudless sky in an unbreakable gaze. I thought it was bizarre at how the night could shine like day, it appalled me actually.

"Erik? Hel_-lo_ you awake?"

I was drifting slowly back to conscience to find Damon at my door.

"Dude, it's twelve, and I made you breakfast two hours ago. It's in the fridge. So, if you're hungry you can eat it." He looked at me with a tilted head probably gawking over my bead head. "Oh, and Tyson called, he wants to hang out with us." He said with a deep sigh.

"Come one, he can't be that bad. Besides it might be good for us." I said my voice cracking and totally cringe worthy.

I got up, and headed into the kitchen. It had a marble island and grey tiles with glass cabinets. I walked over to the stain-less steel fridge and took out a plate of fruit raps and a container of syrup.

I sat at the island where the sink and black-cherry wooden high chairs were, and began feasting on the fruitiness. Damon walked in and I could tell by his face that he was enjoying the fact that I _loved_ his food. Which I wouldn't deny. He was a great cook.

"How is it?" He asked jumping up and down like a puppy dog.

"Fabbity Fab fab, as always!" I said, surprisingly in a happy mood.

He looked at me. He changed his look to something happy, and then he walked out of the room without mentioning anything more about my new 'Fabbity Fab' language.

After I finished eating I got up and did the normal. Have a shower, Shave, get dressed, Brush teeth, wash face, and then I am ready for whatever hell decides I'm going to do today.

I walked down stairs to find Damon and Tyson sitting in the living room watching MTV's Cribs.

"Hey guys." I said with a smooth voice.

"Hey." Tyson said coolly

I walked over to the round chair in the corner and we talked and watched movies for what seemed like days, but only for nine hours. It was darkening outside and the clouds were drifting off to who knows where.

"Dude, today was really fun, why don't you sleep over?" I asked with a smile.

Damon was totally keen on the idea. He was looking at Tyson for his answer. I was really beginning to like this guy; he was totally nice and was completely dude-ish. I totally needed him here to escape from Damon's girly compassion. I forgot what a guy was really until I met Tyson. He replied with a simple 'Yeah' and he set up on my bedroom floor. Although I highly doubt that we'd sleep at all, well, not including Damon. He needs his beauty sleep.

Tyson followed me into my room and he sat on the make-shift bed we had created.

"Okay, to be completely honest, I really like this girl and her name is Kristen, she asked me to the dance and everything, but I don't want to tell Damon, because he gets all up in your knickers in details, I'm sure he's not bad.." I trailed off. "Well, let's just say I need to talk to a GUY for once." I said with a little chuckle. Damon was already asleep in his room down stairs off of the entrance.

"Yeah, no I totally get it. Dude, you should get her email and fodizzle." He said taking off his shirt and putting on board shorts. He slipped into the black sleeping bag. He put his hands behind his head, and his elbows looked extremely bony.

"Damon's great though, so I could never out him down, but I do _love_ insults. So I'm not the _nicest_ person." I said with a chuckle. I told him all about Kristen and he went on about other things, and he told me about , and how he really liked Mori. She's in my Trigonometry class. I some-what thought she was hot, but I never had a thing for her. She had long glossy black hair that was curled everyday, and huge brown eyes and she wore a lot of mascara which is what brought them out.

"I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. Can you come with me?" Tyson asked looking questionable.

"Yeah, totally. But I'm not going to hold your hand if she rejects you, just to be clear." I laughed coldly, just to add affects.

X X X

We slept until eleven and Damon came to wake us up with a plate full on pancakes. Tyson had a shower and put on a white skate shirt and black shorts and his usual converse. I just combed my hair and put on a black button-up shirt and jean shorts.

"Damon, do you mind if we step out for the day?" I asked, hoping that he doesn't get upset if he can't come.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'm hitting the pool to see how hot the lifeguards are!" He said with an enjoyment.

"This way you won't have to tag along with me."

We took Tyson's car. He had a blue Toyota Corolla, bran-new as a birthday gift, as he told me.

I got in on the passengers side and he took his spot in the drivers seat.

"So I am _definitely _not going to be with you when you ask her okay? I will just be listening to whatever." I said as we pulled into the driveway of Mori's Oriental house in down town's china area.

We came to a stop and Tyson cut the engine. He sat there for a while, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you can wait in front of the garage, so she can't see you." He said as he opened the door to his car. I did as he said and sat with my back to the garage door. I listened carefully, I heard the door bell chime, and Mori's 'Hello'... And then her 'Oh, it's you.' I snickered quietly.

"I just wanted to drop by," He paused. "and see if you would like to go to," he took another breath. How hard could it be? "To the dance?" he said at last.

"Yes! I was waiting for you to ask me!" I could tell they were now snogging.

"Who are you!" Yelled a muffled voice, I turned my head to see Mori's father.

It was time I take matters into my own hands, and do something heroic for once...

"ANGRY DAD!!!!" I screamed and ran to the car, I could tell Tyson was behind me, Tyson revved the engine, and we got the heck out of there. We stopped at Quartz Miller Pub. I looked over to see him smiling.

"She wanted me to ask her." He said with a pleasant gasp.

We got out of the car and opened the door and walked in. Oh, and right in front of us was a very familiar girl, but it wasn't Kristen.


End file.
